bta3062fandomcom-20200213-history
Full List of Mechs
Battletech Advanced 3062 currently consists of approximately 95 mech chassis, with roughly 514 mech variants in total, not including the non-canon custom mechs. All of the mechs features in BTA are of Inner Sphere or Periphery origin, although there are a few Omni-Mechs such as the Blackjack Omni, and the Hauptmann. Below, you will find an alphabetically sorted list of Mechs, divided by weight class, a list of all variants, and their weight, hardpoints, stock role, as well as Skirmish mode value, for a very rough look at it's power at a glance. Each also has a link to that Mech's page, which contains lore information, detailed statistics, stock loadouts for all variants, and various other details. __TOC__ Light Mechs As of BTA3062 v2.9.2, there are approximately 20 Light Mech chassis, with 111 variants. Medium Mechs As of BTA3062 v2.9.2, there are approximately 27 Medium Mech chassis, with 130 variants. Heavy Mechs As of BTA3062 v2.9.2, there are approximately 24 Heavy Mech chassis, with 141 variants. Assault Mechs As of BTA3062 v2.9.2, there are approximately 24 Assault Mech chassis, with 133 variants. Custom Mechs To be done. Clan Mechs Clan mechs currently aren't featured in Battletech Advanced 3062. The reasons stated by the developers of BTA3062 are that they don't fit in with the design goals for BTA3062 in a number of critical ways, and that they add a huge amount of extra work, that, currently, the small mod team does not have the time to commit to. The reason for contrasting with the design goals is that BTA3062 is built on the core principle of changing the tactical game, while leaving the strategic game mostly unaltered. What this means is that the Argo, and the stuff on the Argo, should be familiar to anyone who has played Battletech before trying BTA 3062, as well as easy to use. The idea is to change up the battles, giving them more depth, while making sure players don't get confused or overwhelmed with the strategic level changes, so that they can focus on the improvements in the tactical game. Meanwhile, the tactical game has it's own tight line to walk, in the balancing act between the new technology, mechs, combat systems, and all the various other improvements. The Clans would change both of these situations in ways that would be incredibly difficult to execute properly, or would not work with the mod at all. On the strategic side of things, the Clans would necessitate the addition of the Clan factions. With the Clan factions comes a need to include their worlds on the map, which would require Roguetech's map, and that's something outside of the development team's current focus. Additionally, adding literally thousands of worlds to the map could easily overwhelm many players, and despite the depth it adds, it can be a lot to take in and use. On the tactical side of things, the Clans heavily complicate the matter of balance. Clantech is extremely powerful, and there are no limiters on how technology works in this game. If you have a Clan ER Medium Laser, you can put it on anything with an energy hardpoint, there's no easy way to limit it to a Clan chassis only. That means the tactical game immediately becomes "Find and hoard Clantech". On top of that, Inner Sphere technology tends to have downsides or various tradeoffs that Clantech does not, and as such it forces players to make interesting choices and compromises with their mechs. Clantech, by comparison, has very few downsides besides their cost, impact on battle value, and limit on what they can be used on-- Core factors when fielding a lance in the tabletop game, but features that don't exist in nearly the same capacity within the Battletech video game. Additionally, in the tactical game, you have the issue of how you even encounter Clan mechs. If they're just dropped into the game, they'll spawn on any mission, which violates BTA3062's intentions of keeping to the lore where possible. In order to stick to lore, they would need to be spawned in Stars instead of Lances, and only on missions against a Clan faction. This would require a lot of detailed, and extremely difficult work with the spawn system. Furthermore, fighting the Clans with IS tech when you're outnumbered can be a frankly miserable experience, as anyone who has done it on tabletop can tell you, especially with Clan mechs being worth roughly twice what an Inner Sphere mech of a similar design and weight would cost, both in Battle Value and in C Bills. As such, in the opinion of the developers (And in the test builds that were done with Clans for experimentation), there are far too many downsides to including the Clans in the current state of the project, and too few upsides to counterbalance that. As such, for the immediate future, the Clans will not be a part of BTA3062. That being said, it is a possibility they could be included at a later stage in development, depending on the growth of the team, but not for the forseeable future.